Opportunities
by Kristanci
Summary: Written as a present for a friend of mine. Aedan Cousland and Morrigan manage to share an intimate moment together amongst the chaos and destruction that currently plagues Ferelden. Cousland x Morrigan


**I wrote this for a friend who adores Bioware just as much as I do. I'm feeling very creative lately, so I just may do some fic requests if I am asked nicely =] I will only write within the genres I have already. Feel to PM here, email me, or DM me on Twitter. at:kristanci**

**May you all have a safe and happy holiday season! Merry Christmas Brittany! I hope you like this story! You rock, girl! **

**XXXXXXXXX**

Aedan Cousland swung with all of his might, feeling his sword slice through the body of a Darkspawn genlock. Finishing off the last of the horde that had ambushed him, Aedan knelt on the ground becoming completely overwhelmed by fatigue. He, nor any in his camp, were prepared for the attack. Everything had happened so quickly. His Mabari's barks and growls woke up the entire camp, and before he could pick up his sword, Aedan was face to face with several Darkspawn hurlocs.

A searing wave of pain engulfed his left side, and one glance told him that he had suffered quite an injury. The blow to his body tore clean through his armor, leaving a jagged hole behind. Red was soaking through his underarmor and he instinctively grasped his side to keep the blood from flowing. "Wynn, could you-" he stopped and looked to the right, then to his left. He was all alone save for the Darkspawn corpses that littered the ground.

"Bloody fantastic," he groaned. He had no idea where he was and he couldn't tell how far he had strayed from his party. The glowing moon was high above him but provided little light through the thick forest of trees he was currently surrounded by. He couldn't hear cries of battle or spells being cast. "Alistair!" he called out in a hushed voice. "Wynn! Leliana! Sten!" Nothing. Not even a bark or yip from his loyal Mabari.

The hand grasping his side was wet, and he winced, not wanting to see the damage to his body. He forced himself to his feet but seconds later, he was down again. Grey Wardens may possess special abilities that were essential to saving the world, but Aedan was still human. For a whole month, he was unable to sleep soundly and even though Alistair had suffered the same as he, talking about nightmares didn't make them go away. Aedan's body was drained and he desperately needed to rest, but they had come across disaster after disaster keeping him relaxing for even a full day.

He couldn't sense any more Darkspawn. He fought to keep his eyes open but stumbled over a large tree root. Falling to one knee, he dug the tip of his blade into the dirt to steady himself. Every breath he sucked in was cold, burning his lungs. He silently cursed Zevran's brilliant idea of making camp for the day when they could have pushed straight forward to Denerim. Apparently, elves couldn't feel the coming of winter the way humans did. He heard rustling in the leaves around him and saw a faint light slowly approaching him. His eyes widened in pleasant surprise. "You're a sight for sore eyes," he said with a smile, relaxing the grip on his blood stained sword.

The large feline creature curled slightly and sat back on its hind legs. Slowly, standing as a human, the creature morphed into a woman. Morrigan looked around momentarily before kneeling down beside him. "Is that the best compliment you can muster for your rescuer?" she asked, placing her staff next to his feet and tentatively checking his injury.

"Oh, fair maiden," Aedan said theatrically, partly amused by the mage's forced uninterested expression. "One so beautiful who must surely have been crafted by Andraste herself-"

"Enough," Morrigan frowned. Her full lips formed a bit of a pout, and Aedan chuckled though he immediately regretted moving. "Are you all right?" she asked when he winced in pain.

"What's this?" His tone held less of a mocking tone, but he was genuinely surprised. "Concern from Morrigan the Ice Mage?"

She rolled her eyes at him and batted away his hand when he tried to place it on her forehead. "I only ask because I do not contain the strength to carry your heavy arse," she said glaring at him. Her eyes traveled to his side once more, and he moved his bloodied hand away. Her expression was always so stoic, cold and uncaring. But there was something he saw in her eyes whenever he visited her lonely corner of the campgrounds. It was only during those moments of brief discussion that she appeared to be almost human. And now he saw that look again. Her frown deepened when she studied the wound further.

"Can you walk?" she asked coolly.

"Tried, and no such luck," he admitted. "I need to catch my breath for a bit." Her expression was cold, but her touch was not. He could understand being raised by a woman like Flemeth may have resulted in lack of social skills, but now that Morrigan was away from her home, he would have thought she would be interested in learning about the world outside the Kocari Wilds. There was no curiosity, no desire he saw in Morrigan. He was convinced that there was more to her than an empty shell of a woman, albeit a very attractive shell, but he was determined to find some crack in her carefully placed guard. His shoulders shook in reaction to the cold air. "If I'm shivering, then you must be freezing."

"It is nothing I am not used to," she countered. "However, seeing that I cannot have you freeze to death…" She left his side for a few minutes and returned with her arms full of dead branches. Aedan watched, impressed as Morrigan silently built a small campfire for him. He was entranced by every movement she made. Morrigan had always spent her time away from the rest of the party, and he never really took the time to study her or the way the light from the fire reflected off of her hair and eyes. In short, she was very beautiful, and he had no idea why he didn't realize it before.

Surprising him yet again, she took a seat next to him. She had conjured a large piece of ice in her hands and carefully wrapped a sash around it. Setting it close the fire, she waited patiently for it to melt. "Your injury is quite deep, but it needs to be cleaned. I will need you to strip."

"Pardon?" Aedan asked, one eyebrow drastically arched.

"Just your chest plate and underarmor," she said without missing a beat. "Don't be such a child. I'm not a healer, but your wound needs to be cleaned and dressed." She was speaking with such confidence, but her eyes were cautiously averted away from him.

"You wouldn't happen to have any of that red salve we're always using, do you?"

"If I did, I wouldn't have spent the time to labor over a fire."

"Very well then, but I will need your help," he said, clearing his throat. They stared at one another for a moment, and he was amused to see that Morrigan was at a loss for words.

However, that sass was back in full force a second later. "The future of the world is quite frightening seeing that a Grey Warden is hardly capable of taking care of a little scratch on his body," she said sarcastically. But she reached out to him, firmly gripping the clasps on his armor.

"I'm not going to be doing all the work here," she frowned at him when hadn't moved a muscle to help her.

"Sorry…" he said a bit flustered. Minutes later, chest plate lying beside him, Aedan moved slowly to take off his underarmor while Morrigan playfully goaded him throughout the whole ordeal. He did his best to keep from groaning in pain, but the gash in his side hurt like hell. "I'm so pleased that you enjoy watching me writhe in pain."

"You can cry if you like," Morrigan chided. "I won't tell Leliana."

"Tell her then," he said, waving off the comment with his good arm. "I'm not interested in her in that manner."

"Oh?" Morrigan's eyebrows rose slightly. "You may want to firmly explain that to her in the near future."

"I'm sure she'll get over it quickly. She has plenty of suitors. All the men in every damn town we visit chase after her."

"I do wonder what draws so many men to her," Morrigan said thoughtfully. She checked the sash near the fire, pleased to see that the ice had melted and the cloth was now damp.

"Well, I can tell you what drives men and women alike from_ you_," Aedan offered.

"And what is that?" she asked, almost playfully.

"Your winning personality."

He had never heard Morrigan laugh before, but it was a sound that he decided he very much enjoyed. It was deep and sensual, not like the high pitched giggles he had received from the women back home. Morrigan didn't throw her head back in laughter, but she was genuine in her reaction. Her laugh was also contagious. He smiled then chuckled, but he refrained from doing more. He let out a long breath trying to ease the pain in his side.

"Here," Morrigan said, gently pushing his arm away to expose his wound. The cold air pricked his skin, but he did his best to be still. Morrigan carefully began wiping away the dried blood around the gash. She was completely focused on tending to him. "There doesn't seem to be infection, but we should get to you Wynn once you are capable of traveling."

"And miss this opportunity to spend quality time with you?" he asked.

"I'm a grown woman, Cousland," she responded. "I don't need lies to protect my _ever so naïve and delicate feelings_."

Aedan was taken back a bit, but he pressed on. "I'm not lying," he said sternly. "It's no secret that you care to spend your days and nights away from the rest of us, but there's no denying that you are a special part of our group."

"Enlighten me, Warden," she said, sitting back, now focusing her eyes on his face.

"You've saved my life how many times now?" Aedan said, holding up his good hand. "Too many to count on one hand for sure. And even though you consider your presence here an obligation to Flemeth, I think there's a part of you that enjoys being here."

They stared at one another for a long time until Morrigan broke the silence. "Are you looking for confirmation to your claim? I admit nothing. As far as saving your life… well, there are only so many Wardens left. The Archdemon must be dealt with, so how will we fight against such a creature without any Wardens?"

"Yes, but you've also helped Wynn against an orgre just last week. You also freed Sten from that Darkspawn ambush. You even rescued Alistair… though I was sure you'd leave him to die."

"The thought had occurred to me," she admitted, rewarding him with another smile. "Insufferable oaf that he is… Alistair is still a Grey Warden, and may even one day be king." The look of disgust that graced her flawless features made him want to laugh again. "I don't know what's worse for Ferelden, being destroyed by an Archdemon or being ruled by that idiot."

Aedan laughed even harder, completely forgetting that he was injured. He hissed in pain in between the uncontrollable chuckles. His body was wracked with fatigue, and he easily doubled over. Morrigan's slender arms snaked around his shoulders. "Careful," she said softly. With a wave of her hand, the campfire roared with renewed life, almost instantly warming his cold body.

Morrigan's wrath be damned, Aedan took the opportunity to shift more of his weight into her arms, forcing her to hold him more closely. The contact of her body against his, the smell of her hair, the cracking of the campfire… all of it made him feel content. And this was a feeling he had not experienced since he had lost his family. There was never any time to truly mourn the deaths of his parents as he was suddenly thrust onto the path of becoming a Grey Warden. Lost in his thoughts, he barely noticed that Morrigan had tightened her hold on him. He rested his head on her shoulder, grateful for the intimate moment being offered to him.

"That wound needs to be dressed soon," Morrigan said, keeping her eyes on the fire.

Aedan glanced at Morrigan then took a quick look around their little camp. "I think I'll be fine," he answered, clearing his throat. "Besides, I don't believe you have much er… material to spare anyways."

She chuckled again. "One needs very little to go through life contently, but as you wish."

Aedan moved very carefully so as to not break the physical connection between them. His hand rested on the pouch that was strapped to his hip. "Oh, this reminds me," he said, digging into the pouch, wrapping his fingers around the present he had bought for her. "I wanted to give this to you."

"A gift?" Morrigan asked in surprise. To his dismay, she pulled her arm back, but to his delight, she remained closed to him.

"I thought you would like it," he said, handing her a small tightly wrapped present. "Oh, will you just take it?" he groaned when she kept staring at him.

"I've never been given a present before," she said softly.

The admission saddened him greatly. He wasn't completely surprised, but he knew the evils of the world and the prejudices they held. While Morrigan wasn't the best of company at times, he was disheartened that no one had bothered to truly see Morrigan for who she was. "Well, now is a good time to start. Here." He placed the small bundle on her lap and waited for her to respond.

She reluctantly pulled at the wrapping, obviously unsure of how to feel about the gesture. When the last layer was pulled away, she gasped softly. Her fingers ran over the elaborate golden frame, touching every detail of the curved metal. "You remembered." Morrigan carefully lifted the tiny mirror up to her face, not really focusing on her reflection. She was staring at the mirror as a whole.

"Don't expect me to remember everything we talk about," Aedan confessed with a laugh. "I just happen to remember that you like very shiny objects."

"I don't know what to say… for once," she said, caressing the design engraved on the back of the mirror.

"I don't need you to. Your reaction says plenty."

Unexpectedly, she reached up to touch his face and rested her cheek next to his. He could feel her eyelashes against his skin and her breath was warm against his ear. "Thank you," she whispered.

She jerked back when they heard Aedan's name being called. "Where are you!" came Alistair's voice.

"I see light!" shouted Leliana.

_Bark! Bark! Bark!_

Aedan turned back only to find Morrigan gone. Shapeshifters were so agile and quick; he didn't even sense her leaving. The only indication he felt was the cold air on his skin.

"Aedan!" cried Wynn who was quickly approaching him. She was being followed by the others and soon he was surrounded by those he considered the only family he had left in the world. "Are you all right, my boy?" the elderly woman asked in alarm.

"Never better," Aedan said, lifting his arm and showing her the extent of his injury. "Took you all long enough." His Mabari lay by his side, lapping at his good hand. "Missed you too, boy."

"They just kept coming," Leliana said in frustration. Her armor was bloodied and stained with dirt and grime, but she appeared unharmed. "And what were you thinking, trying to split up their numbers by nearly sacrificing yourself?"

"I'm surprised I couldn't sense them," Alistair said. "Could you?"

Aedan shook his head. "Perhaps, we were just too exhausted to feel them. Is that possible? I haven't had a good night's sleep in about a month."

"You look as though you need rest," said a sultry voice.

They all turned to see Morrigan walking toward them, confident and bold as ever. She received a few glares from Alistair but that was hardly uncommon. "And where were you?"

"Covering tracks," she said cryptically.

The Grey Warden didn't bother asking her more. "Well, now that we've regrouped, we should probably tend to any injuries we sustained."

Aedan saw Sten keeping to himself. The silent Qunari kept his mouth shut, but Aedan knew better. "Wynn, why don't you help Sten first? I think he's a bit too proud to admit he needs your magic touch."

"Well, don't forget about me," Zevran said seductively toward Wynn.

Wynn rolled her eyes before giving Aedan a worried look, but he gave the healer a gentle nudge in Sten's direction. He received a grateful nod from the Qunari which Aedan returned. "Anyone else hurt?" Aedan asked his oddly recruited group.

"I'll live," Alistair reported. "Just some cuts and bruises." He nearly fell on his rear when Morrigan handed him a red flask.

"Here," she offered.

The future king of Denerim stared at her wide-eyed. "It isn't poisoned is it?"

"Just take the damn potion," Morrigan sighed tossing him the red elixir. She caught Aedan's eyes and a realization dawned on him. She had the means of curing him all along. While the others were checking on their weapons and armor, she walked by him and gave him a knowing smile. "I take advantage of certain opportunities as well," she whispered. They shared another quiet moment together, and Aedan felt that he truly had started down a rocky path, but it was a path he was more than willing to take.


End file.
